Interactive voice response (IVR) allows a communication device to interact with humans through the use of voice and dual-tone multi-frequency signaling (DTMF) tones. IVR technology allows users to interact with an organization's host system via a telephone keypad or by voice, after which services can be inquired about through an IVR dialogue. IVR systems can respond with prerecorded or dynamically generated audio to further direct users on how to proceed.